


Retorno

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele havia sumido durante tanto tempo... Será que o menor lhe aceitaria de volta? Mas e aquela vontade de matar? O que faria dela? Não podia viver abandonando o outro quando achava que não aguentaria mais... HisokaxGonADULTO Yaoi, um tiquinho de shotacon, leiam o aviso antes. Continuação de uma outra fic e um rpg que comecei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retorno

**Author's Note:**

> Não classificarei essa história como shota, pois ela contém um Gon ADULTO

\- Ah... Hisoka! .  
  
O menor lhe chamava, com a voz inebriada de um prazer que contradizia toda a sua inocência. Necessitado de si, de seus toques. Seus olhos estavam fechados e o rostinho infantil corado, com aqueles doces lábios entreabertos, aqueles lábios que clamavam por seu nome. Ele virava o rosto com timidez, enquanto seu corpo se abria para o ruivo, aceitando-o, pedindo por mais. Aquele corpo tão aparentemente delicado que lhe fazia ter que se segurar para não parti-lo, mas que ainda assim lhe levava à loucura enquanto o moreno se deixava envolver pelas sensações que passava a conhecer em seus braços. .  
  
O mais novo se contorcia de prazer debaixo de si enquanto finalmente as dores iam embora, movendo-se de leve, querendo mais contato, seus bracinhos envolvendo-lhe o pescoço em um abraço carinhoso. O ruivo fechou os olhos quando finalmente ouviu aquele gemido mais alto e sentiu o corpo alheio estremecer, derramando-se em si. .  
  
\- Oh Gon! .  
  
~~~~~~ Acordou com a respiração descompassada, o coração batendo forte naquele ritmo que tão bem conhecia. Estava suado e tinha certeza de ter chamado pelo moreno em meio ao sono, sequer precisava olhar embaixo dos lençóis para saber a própria situação. .  
  
Sentou-se cansado, passando a mãos pelos cabelos ruivos e suados, respirando fundo para se acalmar. De novo. Não era raro acordar nesse estado, na verdade nunca fora, mas ultimamente vinha acontecendo de modo muito frequente: Todas as noites. .  
  
Já fazia alguns anos que se afastara do moreno e desde então não deixara de sonhar um único dia com a primeira vez em que o teve e o resultado era sempre aquele. Não que o sonho fosse desagradável, o desagradável mesmo era só não tê-lo para tornar aquilo realidade, quando acordava dessas lembranças era sempre ele por si mesmo. .  
  
Se estava arrependido de ter se afastado do menor? Não, ele sabia que naquela época isso fora o melhor a se fazer, na verdade estava preparado para isso desde o dia em que decidira se aproximar definitivamente de Gon. A tentação se tornara simplesmente forte demais e, se tivesse se deixado ficar, já não haveria Gon para o qual voltar, e esse seria o primeiro arrependimento de sua vida, principalmente em momentos como esse. .  
  
Não que nunca mais planejasse voltar, ou que tivesse esquecido a luta que prometera a ele. Seu sangue ainda ficava quente ao pensar em quebrá-lo; Sentir os golpes dele e golpeá-lo ainda mais forte, quebrar aquele pescoçinho, se manchar com o vermelho daquele seu líquido vital... Era tão estranho se excitar tanto com a vida quanto com a morte daquele moreno, mas ele nunca fora normal mesmo... .  
  
E por falar nele, como estaria? Afastara-se o bastante para já não receber mais notícias, por mais que isso fosse totalmente contra sua obsessão, por mais que cada fiozinho de força de vontade tivesse que ser usado para isso. Mas não duvidava que ele houvesse se tornado mais forte, seria capaz de vencer-lhe agora? Disso duvidava um pouco, mas gostaria de comprovar. .  
  
Levou a mão a seu volume, fechando os olhos... Ah, não era mais apenas pelo combate que ansiava, não. Ele queria o corpo dele junto ao seu novamente, e não apenas o corpo. Queria que aqueles labiosinhos doces voltassem a lhe dizer que lhe amavam, ver aqueles olhinhos atrevidos e inocentes brilhando por sua causa. Ah, ele queria seu pequeno Gon de volta... .  
  
Mas depois de tanto tempo será que ele lhe aceitaria? Imaginou que talvez ele lhe odiasse pelo que lhe fizera, mas era Gon, ele não odiaria ninguém. Mas como será que seu pequeno reagiria quando voltasse depois de simplesmente ter sumido sem lhe dizer nada? Hmm... Bom, ele logo descobriria. .  
  
Por sua vez o "pequeno" já não era tão pequeno assim. Para falar a verdade, Gon crescera bastante, é claro que não chegava à altura de Hisoka, mas estava na média dos homens de sua idade. Ele tinha vinte e dois agora e se tornara um homem bastante forte, talvez fisicamente não parecesse, mas suas habilidades haviam se desenvolvido muito e ele já não era mais tão tolo quanto fora quando criança. Aos poucos começara a perceber a malícia do mundo e a ficar mais atento a truques ardilosos, ficando um pouquinho mais esperto quanto a isso, distinguindo melhor os verdadeiros borrões pretos entre o cinza daquele mundo, por mais que ainda gostasse de viver como o branco simples e puro. .  
  
Mesmo assim, qualquer um diria que não tinha ficado tão esperto quanto se esperava. No fim também não tinha mudado tanto, ainda conservava aquela inocência em seu olhar que sempre fora inerente a si, a crença nas pessoas e, principalmente, aquele jeito leve de levar a vida e encarar o mundo, como se nada passasse de uma brincadeira que ele tinha que curtir ao máximo. Sim, talvez ele ainda tivesse muito da criança que tinha sido. .  
  
Talvez fosse essa parte criança sua que ainda o fazia lembrar-se dele, como agora, enquanto treinava. Talvez fosse essa parte que lhe fazia ter aquela esperançazinha, trancada no fundinho de seu peito, de que de repente ele apareceria com aquele sorrisinho cínico em sua janela e um joker na mão. E não mais apenas pela batalha, que sim, ele ainda lhe devia, mas porque realmente sentia falta dele. Está certo que sentira muito mais nos primeiros meses depois de perceber que ele não voltaria, mas não era porque o tempo tinha passado que ele simplesmente tinha esquecido. .  
  
Às vezes queria poder simplesmente tê-lo por perto para conversar, receber aqueles conselhos cínicos, mas verdadeiros, e abraçá-lo, sentindo aquele cheiro adocicado, - que lembrava sangue, mas não lhe fazia temê-lo - mesmo que o ruivo fosse muito mais de contatos íntimos do que de contatos carinhosos. O que não fazia com que fosse menos carinhoso, o era, só que à sua maneira, que talvez fosse um pouco violenta... Mas era verdadeira. .  
  
Agora que crescera, ele finalmente entendia porque Leorio e Kurapika haviam lhe ordenado tão energicamente que ficasse longe de Hisoka, que não o deixasse lhe tocar. E, sim, podia parecer um pouco hipócrita, mas ele achava que faria o mesmo se alguém de sua idade lhe contasse algo do tipo, a menos que ela tivesse tanta certeza quanto havia tido de que a pessoa não a machucaria, de que a pessoa a amava, porque ele entenderia muito bem como ela se sentiria e ele não via aquilo como algo ruim se esse fosse o caso. .  
  
Mas de todo o jeito ele não achava que o ruivo tivesse se aproveitado de si, porque ele também gostara. Talvez seus primeiros encontros tivessem sido dolorosos, mas não foram ruins, e não falava apenas da parte física. Podia parecer muito tolo dizendo isso, mas fora com Hisoka que descobrira o que era amar outra pessoa, no sentido mais romântico da palavra, e cada momentinho junto dele ainda era precioso para si, mesmo que estivessem apenas na memória. Sim, ele realmente podia ser considerado um idiota. .  
  
Também não guardava mágoas do mais velho, mesmo que depois de uns anos ele tivesse simplesmente ido embora e nunca mais voltado, sequer deixado uma notícia ou uma simples carta como lembrança, nada que indicasse que voltaria ou se importava. Certo, ele o esperara nos primeiros meses, todas as noites, porque um dia ele voltaria, ele sempre voltava, era assim que funcionava. Quando percebeu que isso não aconteceria esperou mais um pouco, ele devia estar ocupado. Quando mais meses se passaram, passou a se preocupar. Teria acontecido algo com ele? Saiu a sua procura, mas não havia sequer uma notícia. Quando queria Hisoka sabia se esconder melhor do que Ging. No entanto, também não havia nada que indicasse que morrera... Porque simplesmente não havia NADA! Era como se alguém tivesse apagado todas as pegadas de uma trilha, e então percebeu que ele simplesmente não queria mais ser encontrado. .  
  
Aquilo doeu. Doía saber que havia sido abandonado e, inicialmente, chegou realmente a se sentir usado, um brinquedo do qual ele tinha cansado, mas sempre que se sentia assim algo lhe dizia que não era verdade. Aquele ritmo. O ritmo do coração daquele homem que tantas vezes embalara seu sono enquanto dormia. O mesmo ritmo que lhe fizera acreditar que ele voltaria para si da primeira vez que foi "abandonado". Não, Hisoka não fizera aquilo por ter se entediado, qualquer que fosse o motivo que o maior tinha para ter lhe abandonado era importante o bastante para que ele ignorasse os próprios sentimentos e a vontade de matar-lhe... E tinha a pequena sensação de que esse era o motivo. .  
  
Se ele tinha se arrependido de se envolver com o outro depois disso? Não, pelo contrário, achava que, mesmo com Hisoka sumido, aquilo valera à pena. Foram dias divertidos, não apenas com o mais velho, mas com os amigos também, por mais que tivesse que esconder deles as visitas que recebia. Também haviam sido dias de muitas descobertas e agora ele sabia que elas haviam sido um tanto quanto precoces, mas não tinha raiva, nem mágoa disso, e não falava apenas sexualmente, mas principalmente sentimentalmente. Aqueles sentimentos confusos em relação ao palhaço, que tantas vezes o moreno tentou se convencer de que era apenas ansiedade, excitação pela luta. Ele descobrira que as coisas podiam ir muito além disso. Também esperava ter conseguido ensinar algo para Hisoka, não sabia bem o que, mas talvez algo relacionado à amar sem matar ou coisa do tipo... .  
  
Se ele tinha algum arrependimento era simplesmente por tê-lo deixado ir embora, se afastar daquele jeito. Ah sim, porque Hisoka não apagara seus rastros do dia para a noite. Não, por muitos meses,segundo Gon havia sido quase um ano, ainda era possível sentir com nitidez a presença do mais velho. Não pelo Nen, pois Hisoka se camuflava muito bem, mas pelo simples cheiro que ele aprendera a reconhecer de longe, ou por aquele instinto estranho que tinha que se desenvolvera quase como um alarme, avisando quando o ruivo estava por perto, lhe observando. Era por isso que, mesmo passado tantos meses, ele continuava a acreditar que o ruivo voltaria. Porque sentia que ele queria voltar, só não entendia porque não o fazia de uma vez. .  
  
Chegava a pensar até que ele estava apenas testando aquele acordo silencioso que tinham. Nunca haviam falado nada sobre, mas havia um trato quase invisível de que era o ruivo que decidia quando estava pronto para voltar, e o moreno conseguia ser bem paciente com isso na verdade, mas naqueles tempos havia algo errado. .  
  
Normalmente o sentia quando estava em missão, e sorria internamente tendo a certeza de que ele lhe protegeria se algo desse errado, -mesmo que não precisasse, pois já tinha os três amigos com ele- mas também o sentia frequentemente em seus treinamentos, sempre o observando de longe. Também tinha noção de que Hisoka estava ciente que sabia de sua presença, mas mesmo assim não se afastava. .  
  
De sua parte o moreno deixava que ele lhe observasse, e por vezes havia momentos em que, em uma pequena pausa entre golpes, o mais novo dirigia o olhar exatamente para o esconderijo do joker, como se lhe perguntasse se ele não iria se aproximar, mas, sem resposta, ele logo voltava a treinar. Não iria forçar uma aproximação enquanto o maior não estivesse de acordo com isso, então esperava apenas que ele desse os primeiros passos, que ele decidisse diminuir a distância entre os dois, fosse o que fosse que lhe fazia ficar tão longe. Algumas vezes ele havia conseguido, pelo menos Hisoka lhe dava a chance de vê-lo, não falava consigo, e não interagia, mas deixava que visse que estava ali, como uma lembrança, e o moreno sentia que ele queria se aproximar, mas... Era quase como se houvesse uma barreira de Nen entre eles, por mais que não quisesse pensar nisso. .  
  
Mas o moreno não era tão paciente assim, então havia vezes em que simplesmente se incomodava de não ter respostas e invadia o esconderijo do outro. Lembrava-se do sorriso de canto que ele lhe dava quando fazia isso, como se estivesse esperando essa atitude... E em menos de um minuto ele havia se afastado e sumido. Por quantas vezes o perseguira quando fizera isso? Muitas, e se arrependia um pouco porque depois ele ficava alguns treinos sem aparecer, mas ele sempre voltava. .  
  
Até que um dia já não se sentiu mais observado. Não era mais seguido nas missões, e não havia mais o cheiro adocicado em seus treinos... Ele se perguntara se havia feito algo de errado, mas quando finalmente se "conformou", porque o menor não se conformava realmente com nada, ele tentou superar a falta e agradecia muito a companhia dos amigos, que sempre estiveram consigo, nessas horas. .  
  
Eles também notaram que havia algo errado, porque o menino sorridente começara a dar menos sorrisos, mas ele não podia contar. Até que um dia Killua basicamente lhe botou contra a parede. Gon nunca fora um bom mentiroso e esconder tudo aquilo lhe corroia por dentro, e por mais que tivesse magoado o albino quando contou aos três toda a situação, foi a partir daí que as coisas começaram a melhorar. O que lhe fazia feliz, pois tivera medo de Killua lhe abandonar por ter lhe magoado tanto. Ele realmente havia ficado distante por um tempo, mas acabou voltando, por mais que, por vezes, ainda lhe tentasse, como ele dizia, "fazer esquecer" o mais velho. Não havia dado certo até então, mas finalmente entraram em um consenso, talvez aquela amizade estivesse mais forte depois disso. .  
  
Ah sim, Gon também nunca mais havia se envolvido com alguém do mesmo jeito que com o palhaço, porque ninguém lhe conquistara tanto. Não ficava triste por isso, isso lhe fazia sorrir. Lhe fazia acreditar que o que sentira ainda era verdadeiro. .  
  
E mesmo que no fundo ele ainda esperasse, isso já não o perturbava. Talvez fosse pelo seu estilo de vida. Ele aproveitava o que vinha agora, os acontecimentos do presente, e tinha muito carinho pelo passado, ah sim, e, obviamente, ele continuava a treinar para se tornar mais forte do que já era, para vencer os inimigos fortes e para aproveitar a luta com o palhaço, caso algum dia ele voltasse exigindo-a. Sim, essa também era outra coisa que lhe fazia esperar ansioso pela volta do mais velho, qualquer que fosse o objetivo dessa. De todas as lutas que já tivera e viria a ter, tinha certeza que seria a mais emocionante de sua vida mesmo que o fim culminasse em sua derrota. .  
  
Talvez não fosse tão estranho assim lembrar-se de Hisoka enquanto treinava, já que fora muitas vezes por ele que se esforçara tanto e era impossível pensar nele e não se lembrar daqueles tempos. Estava tão distraído que acabou, inclusive, fechando os olhos enquanto apertava a carta de joker que tinha em seu bolso. Exatamente por isso ainda não tinha percebido aquela presença, até que aquele cheiro característico lhe chegou às narinas. .  
  
Abriu os olhos, procurando por ele, não podia ser apenas impressão. E então o viu ao longe. O Nen que havia concentrado até então envolta do próprio corpo sumiu em menos de um segundo enquanto ele processava aquela visão. Mesmo sete anos depois o ilusionista não mudara em nada. Talvez a única coisa que tivesse mudado era que não precisava mais olhar tão para cima para enxergá-lo, mas ele parecia não ter envelhecido um único dia. O mesmo cabelo laranja e bem arrumado, a mesma maquiagem de palhaço com aquele sorriso de canto e os olhos amarelos que liam sua alma. Os mesmos músculos, inclusive o mesmo estilo de roupa, o mesmo salto que só o deixava ainda mais alto. .  
  
O ruivo o observava, andava a passos lentos enquanto esperava a reação do moreno. Podia não parecer, mas no fundo estava um tanto inseguro com como ele se sentiria com sua volta. Sabia que devia tê-lo magoado, mas mesmo que ele não guardasse mágoas, será que essas não se reavivariam com seu retorno? Será que ele ficaria com raiva por ter demorado tanto? Ou será... Que lhe abriria aquele sorriso inocente de sempre? .  
  
Mesmo com todas as inseguranças ele não deixou de perceber o quanto o seu pequeno menino havia crescido. Ele já não era mais um menino, por mais que seu rostinho inocente permanecesse o mesmo, assim como aquele brilho no olhar. É claro que sabia que ele havia crescido. Sete anos eram muita coisa, mas não imaginava que já estivesse tão homem assim. É, talvez fosse demorar um pouco para se acostumar com isso, mas não era tão estranho quanto imaginara que seria, ele até havia se tornado um homem bem atraente. De toda a forma era impossível não sentir seu coração bater naquele ritmo, não sentir o carinho que tinha por ele, por mais que ele estivesse crescido agora. Só restava ver se ele lhe aceitaria. .  
  
E assim que processou o que via e que teve certeza de que era real, Gon não pensou duas vezes antes de correr até o mais velho, aquele sorriso alegre em seu rosto. Parou a poucos centímetros dele. Era ele mesmo! Abraçou-o, sentindo-se uma criança novamente, mas não tinha vergonha disso. .  
  
Isso fez o coração do ruivo se acalmar, um pequeno sorriso até se atreveu a aparecer em seus lábios enquanto retribuía aquele abraço de leve. Ele não tinha raiva de si... Será que lhe esperara por tanto tempo? Não duvidava... O sorriso sumiu. Ainda não era hora para isso, tinha que resolver uma coisa antes. Algo que iria quebrá-lo e lhe fazer se sentir vivo ao mesmo tempo, independente do resultado. Não poderia ficar tranquilo sem aquilo e agora... Agora o menor já estava preparado. .  
  
Gon não soube como, nem quando, o ilusionista sumiu de seus braços. Num momento ele estava lá e no outro, puf! Se desfez em cartas. .  
  
Algo passou zunindo por seu rosto e ele sentiu aquela pontada de dor aguda. Levou a mão à bochecha. Sangue. Um único aviso. Sorriu, os olhos brilhando daquele jeito atrevido e determinado. Por quantos anos esperara por aquilo?! Agora mostraria a ele o resultado de toda a sua preparação! Seu sangue esquentava enquanto ele se impulsionava para cima do palhaço que reaparecera metros à frente. .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ \- Ah! .  
  
O moreno caiu de costas no chão, sentindo-se rolar pela força do impacto. Tentou levantar-se, ele não podia ficar ali. Todo seu corpo tremia, ele iria vencer! Ele não esperara tanto para perder, ele tinha que vencer! Caiu novamente, seus braços não lhe obedeciam. Droga, estava tudo doendo! .  
  
Os olhos amarelos brilharam, seu rosto estava manchado de sangue, seu corpo todo dolorido, nem acreditava que o mais novo havia conseguido lhe fazer tanto dano! O sorriso de canto estava novamente em sua face e seus olhos pareciam alucinados, o sangue dele estava espalhado pelo chão, misturado ao seu e aquela excitação de sempre voltava a lhe acometer. Ele não pensava no depois e não iria hesitar, se fosse não teria voltado. Lambeu os lábios, o sangue dele em suas mãos, aquela dualidade vida e morte que tanto amava. Não iria usar o Nen para acabar com ele, ia fazer isso com as próprias mãos. .  
  
Estalou a mão direita, transformando-a em uma garra, os músculos dos braços ficaram em evidência enquanto golpeava-o para perfurá-lo. Iria espalhar seu sangue, se ia ser assim, tinha que ser completo! .  
  
\- Janken-Shii! .  
  
A aura do moreno transformou-se em lâmina e o ruivo só tivera tempo de lançar-se para trás, o que não evitou que se cortasse. A próxima coisa que viu foi o moreno investindo contra si com o punho fechado. Perdeu todo o ar quando o punho dele se chocou contra seu estômago, cuspindo o sangue enquanto sentia o efeito em todo o seu corpo. Sua visão ficou turva enquanto um último sorriso de canto lhe tomava os lábios antes que perdesse a consciência. .  
  
Acordou tonto e não reconhecia o lugar a onde estava. Tentou levantar-se e seu corpo reclamou, por isso permitiu-se continuar deitado, encarando o teto daquele lugar desconhecido. Olhou em volta, era um quarto, provavelmente de hotel, mas o que estava fazendo ali? .  
  
Seus olhos percorreram o próprio corpo cheio de curativos. Não estava mais com sua camisa, por mais que a calça permanecesse. Alguém parecia ter cuidado de si, mas que diab... Fechou os olhos. Ah sim, o seu menino... Ele lhe superou. Aquilo era um grande baque em seu ego, simplesmente porque não o deixara vencer! Mas ao mesmo tempo ficava contente, ele continuava vivo. Até podia enfrentá-lo de novo outra vez. Só não estava em seus planos continuar vivo. .  
  
\- Ah, que bom! Você acordou! – O moreno entrou no quarto, trazia uma bandeja de comida. Realmente ele não parecia ter mudado muita coisa. .  
  
\- Você cuidou de mim. .  
  
Comentou, era apenas uma observação. Às vezes ele achava que Gon era mais louco do que si, sabia que tentara realmente matá-lo, mas cuidava de si ainda assim. Isso era bom, só alguém tão louco quanto ele próprio entenderia esse amor tão contraditório. .  
  
\- Eu te venci, mas eu nunca disse que iria matá-lo, Hisoka. – Ele lhe sorriu. – Eu não faria isso com você. Você sabe disso! .  
  
Olhou-o surpreso. O porquê, não entendia. Afinal sempre soubera que Gon era puro demais para matar alguém por qualquer coisa, e, principalmente, que ele lhe amava de uma forma muito mais saudável do que o ruivo fazia, então realmente não era surpresa que ele lhe deixasse viver. Mas isso lhe fez rir descontroladamente. Qualquer um acharia que ele estava ainda mais louco do que já era, e doía rir porque seu corpo continuava maltratado, mas era impossível não fazê-lo! .  
  
O moreno corou, olhando-o emburrado até que ele voltasse a se controlar, mas acabou suavizando sua expressão, estava feliz demais para ficar com raiva dele. Colocou a bandeja na mesinha ao lado da cama, sem olhá-lo. Sua expressão não podia ser vista. .  
  
\- Gon? .  
  
O ruivo o chamou estranhando a quietude dele. Assustou-se quando ele simplesmente se jogou em cima de si, lhe abraçando pelo pescoço. Sentiu o corpo reclamar com o impacto, mas nada disse, apenas sorriu tranquilo. .  
  
\- Nunca mais suma assim. – Ouviu-o lhe pedir e retribuiu de leve aquele abraço.  
  
Sim, agora que seus assuntos estavam resolvidos ele podia se permitir fazer aquilo. Talvez mais tarde ele pensasse em pedir uma revanche, se excitando por ter sido vencido, mas nesse momento... Nesse momento ele só queria aproveitar um pouco da pessoa de que tanto sentira falta. Pelo menos agora ele sabia que, não importava quanto tempo passasse, ele seria sempre o seu Gon.   
  
---


End file.
